Fears
by SilverCrystal Tears
Summary: During a storm, Rin crept into her lord’s room so she would be able to sleep. He would never know. But he came back early to find her asleep in his bed. What was he to do? SR


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Summery: During a storm, Rin crept into her lord's room so she would be able to sleep. He would never know. But he came back early to find her asleep in his bed. What was he to do?**

**Got bored at school again, you know the drill. Read and Review! **

* * *

_Rin ran as the wolves chased her. No matter how fast or hard she ran they kept getting closer. What did they want from this Rin? She had done nothing to them! Yet they chased her and she couldn't make them stop. Her foot hit a root and she went head over heels onto the worn path. The wolves leapt. Rin screamed as she felt the bit of fangs and the stench of death…_Rin shot up in bed as lightning flashed through her window. A second later thunder shook the castle. She whimpered and clutched her blanket tighter. She may be 16 years old but she still had a terrible fear of thunder and lightning. 

Not storms in themselves, just the thunder and lightning, which scared her witless. Rin glanced around her casually decorated room with apprehension. She _really_ didn't want to stay here during the storm. She knew if she stayed she was going to break out into a cold sweat and revert to her six-year-old self that she had just dreamt of.

That dream hadn't plagued her for a while now but it must have come back with the storm. Ten years ago Rin had been an orphan who lived off the charity of village people. The wolves had come and slaughtered them all and chased her down a worn path before killing her.

But then he came, Lord Sesshomaru. She had tried to help him a couple days prior to her being killed and even though he wouldn't take her stolen food and water she liked him. There was just something about his cold, stoic features that made Rin think he hid something.

Plus he hadn't hit her like the village people. She had been running, trying to get to him, knowing he would be able to protect her, when the wolves had gotten her. The next thing she remembered was being in his arm, his golden eyes looking at her with concern.

Then he veiled his eyes and helped her stand before sheathing a sword she later learned was Tenseiga, a supposedly useless sword that could bring people back to life but not cut or kill, and walking away.

The little imp she later learned was his retainer, Jaken, had been yelling about some test. She had followed him out of instinct and he had never gotten rid of her, though she found and caught her own food. It was ten years later and a lot of Rin's old fears had left.

Now the only thing that remained was her fear of wolves, in human or animal form, and of storms. Rin then debated. She could stay and work herself scared like a trapped rabbit or she could go somewhere where she knew she would sleep.

Deciding, she stood and gathered her thin blanket around her body that was clad only in a white chemise. She went to a tapestry that hung on the far side of the room. It depicted a garden in full bloom, Rin's favorite kind of garden.

She pushed the heavy fabric aside and pushed against the seemingly solid stones. The stones moved and she stepped into a dark hallway. She knew this secret passage was here because when she had been younger she had been plagued by nightmares and only Lord Sesshomaru's scent comforted her.

So, when he thought she was sleeping, he would come via the passage and stroke her hair until she drifted into a peaceful sleep. She now followed the tunnel until she came to a solid wall. Pushing again while muttering a word, the door opened.

Sesshomaru's part of the passage was harder to access so that no assassins could come and kill him but she knew the password because she listened when nobody thought she was. Stepping into the room another flash of lightning lit up the boiling sky.

Thunder again rocked the castle. Rin shivered from a mixture of cold and fear. She went over to his bed and slipped in. Thank kami Lord Sesshomaru had left two days ago to settle a feud in the north of his region.

He had said he would be a week, which meant he wouldn't be back for another four or five days. Her scent would be gone by then and he would never know she had been in his room. There had been many nights she had wished she could share his bed with him, doing more than sleeping, but those, she feared, would remain a nice dream. She knew about sex.

Sesshomaru had…um…sparingly explained what happened between male and female. Rin had just sat through it and tried not to laugh (**_I got this idea from 'That's Why They Call Him Fluffy' Chapter five. I love this fic and even though the author hasn't updated in forever it will remain my favorite cause it can make me laugh so hard I cried_**) since Kagome, Inuyasha's mate and Sesshomaru's sister in-law, had already explained matters.

She had also listened to young girls when she went to the village for kimono's, food, and the like, so Rin knew about sex. Ever since she had turned 13 she had looked at Sesshomaru differently, though not daring to tell him. She had loved him for a while now but he hated humans so she didn't dare tell him.

She would be content to simply enjoy him when he was unaware of it. Snuggling down into his pillow, his scent of forest, old metal, and dog comforted her. She didn't hear the next roll of thunder or see the lightning.

Her hand left her blanket and went up to his pillow to grip comfortably while she slipped into peaceful oblivion.

* * *

Sesshomaru shook himself as he entered the castle entrance hall. The storm was raging and he had been unlucky/impatient enough to get caught in it. He had had to go and settle a feud in his northern region and it was the height of storm season.

He had told Jaken that he would be gone for a week since it often times took a while to bash some sense into lizard demons slimy skulls. It had taken him two days. The damn demons had annoyed him enough by the second day that he told them either to settle their feud without bloodshed or he would simply kill them all and be done with it.

They settled it bloodlessly.

He had wanted to get home, which still surprised him since he had hated this place since his mother had died, but she was here now. Rin, the little human girl he had resurrected ten years ago.

She had stuck to his side ever since then and had become his most loyal servant, even more so than Jaken. Jaken occasionally questioned his actions, Rin never did. She always carried out his orders with utmost sincerity; set in her belief that what Lord Sesshomaru had ordered was for the best.

She also didn't fear death, and was willing to go through all extremes to keep her adopted family safe. A crack of lightning jagged through the sky and thunder rumbled not far behind it. Sesshomaru cocked his ear and shook himself again before swiftly making his way to the third floor where his and Rin's rooms resided.

He had originally put Rin's room beside his so he could comfort the girl during her nightmares and so none of his demon servants would use and kill the girl. He had kept her there even after she learned to protect herself more so to comfort himself than the fact that Rin was happy there.

He tried ignore that fact since it was weakness to depend on a human or another being. But for years he had looked at Rin and had wondered. Often times he had to suppress his longing for the girl.

But she was not another common whore to be used at will. This was Rin, his loyal servant and companion. At the time he was going to check on her since he knew, though she tried to hide it, that she was still scared of storms.

Reaching her room, he cracked the door and peered in. He was surprised to find the room empty. Frowning he entered fully and looked around. By the scent Rin had awoken in a cold sweat and the taste of fear was bitter in the room.

Looking around with heightened demon eyes he saw that the garden tapestry he had specially made for her was crooked. He went over to it and found the secret door to the hidden tunnel slightly ajar.

How did Rin know of the passage? He had used it to go between his and Rin's room when she had suffered from nightmares. Silently he entered the door, closed it, and went down the passage. Coming to his room he opened the door and closed it behind him. The room was cold and rain lashed against his window.

Her scent was thick here, though. Through the dark he located her, snuggled in his bed, her nose pressed into his pillow and gripping it tightly. A soft smile came on Sesshomaru's normally emotionless face. Just as when she was little, his scent comforted her when she was scared.

He pulled the blanket she had dragged from her room over her shoulders, tucking her in. For a moment his hand caressed her tanned cheek. Oh how he wished she could be his. But she looked towards him as a father figure, not a lover.

But before he could move his hand, Rin sighed and shifted her face closer into his hand. Sesshomaru stopped moving. What the hell… Rin chose that moment to semi-wake up. Blinking hazel eyes clouded with sleep at him she said, "Lord Sesshomaru? What are you doing back?"

Then she fully woke up. She yipped and leapt up, "My lord! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't be here. I'm so sorry!" She would have continued in this fashion if Sesshomaru hadn't put a hand over her mouth to silence her.

He tried really hard to ignore the fact that she was in his bed, clad only in a white chemise, and would do anything he said to do. He tried really hard to ignore those facts. "Rin, it is fine. Lay back down and go to sleep."

Rin's eyes widened and Sesshomaru tried not to be pulled into those brown and green-flecked pools. "But where is My Lord to sleep?" Sesshomaru shrugged, "I do not always need sleep. I will be fine."

He started to move away before Rin blurted out something he had thought to never hear her say, "You can stay with me." Sesshomaru stopped and turned back to Rin. She was biting her lip and looking down at the floor, her face bright red even in the dark, "what?"

She shook her head, "forget I suggested it My Lord. I'll just-" "No Rin, why did you say that? Do not lie." Rin, if possible, went redder and did not answer. He walked over to her and put two fingers under her chin, lifting her gaze to his.

In them he saw embarrassment, longing, and something else. Something else that looked a lot like what he saw in his brother's eyes when he looked upon his mate. Love. His little Rin _loved _him? He had thought…

He let that thought trail off as he watched her. If Rin loved him, would she be his mate? They worked well together and there was a way to convert a human to a demon, if she truly did… Well its always no if you don't ask. "Rin do you love me?"

She knew the way he was speaking of and knew not to lie, no matter how much she wanted to. Softly, almost invisibly, she nodded her head. She cast her eyes downward and waited for his lecture or the killing stroke.

Neither came. Instead the most unexpected thing happened. He kissed her. For a full moment Rin was in a state of shock before her body reacted. She leaned into his embrace and let him lead the kiss since he was more experienced than her.

Both forgot where they were and who they were in the passion of that first kiss. When they parted for the sake of air, Rin lifted her startled gaze to his. He just smiled, let her go, and proceeded to remove his armor, "you have no idea how long I had wished for you to say that."

She was confused, "Milord?" The small smile remained as he returned to the bed, "you are different Rin. Different than the others who I know you know about." Her blush confirmed his suspicion, "but your different.

If I ask you a question will you answer it honestly Rin?" She was still as confused as hell but answered yes. He came in close and asked a question she had only thought of in her dreams, "will you be my mate, Rin?"

She was shocked. No, more than shocked, astonished. But she was still able to reason, "even if I'm not…" she looked for an appropriate term "good in bed, you will remain loyal if I say yes."

Sesshomaru wasn't offended. Rin knew how to make sure that she wouldn't be shunned from a deal, "I will remain loyal Rin. Is that a yes?" She smiled and nodded. He kissed her again, and drew her down to the bed.

She was wrapped up in him, his warmth and scent, when he relaxed. Puzzled she opened her eyes and found him dead asleep beside her. She chuckled and curled closer to him, his arm snaking around her waist.

They would hash out the rest of the deal tomorrow. She drifted back to sleep, wrapped in her loves arms, and was fully at peace. Neither noticed the storm had quieted, and was just a gentle patter of rain on the windows.

_**The End **_

**Review**

**Chrys**


End file.
